Annemarie Kramer
Anna Maria (Annemarie) Kramer ( Haarlem , February 15 1975 ) is a former Dutch sprinter from Haarlem . She was five-time Dutch champion and made a few years as part of the national 4 x 100m relay team . Content * 1 Biography ** 1.1 Youth and first successes ** 1.2 Setback ** 1.3 World Cup 2003 ** 1.4 Athens Olympic Games ** 1.5 End of career * Two Dutch championships * 3 Personal bests * 4 Performance ** 4.1 100 m ** 4.2 200 m ** 4.3 4 x 100 m relay Biography and first successes edit Annemarie Kramer began her twelfth with athletics and came soon after that she could sprint well. In 1996, Kramer was first both national indoor - as outdoor champion in the 200 meters . In 1997 she made her international breakthrough. She improved its personal records. The 4 x 200 m relay she walked in on February 2, 1997 The Hague with her clubgenotes Mami Awuah Asante , Andra Laarhuis and Esther van Ooijen in 1.40,03, a new Dutch indoor record for club teams. In the European Cup race in the DanishOdense she represented the Netherlands in both the 100 m and 200 m. On both counts, she went home with gold. At the European Championships U23 in the FinnishTurku that year she missed by a hair (fourth place) a medal in the 200m. Domestically Kramer's extended her in - and outdoor title in the 200m and also won the 60m indoor . edit The year 1998 was one to forget. Annemarie Kramer ran a series of injuries, which began when she bruised some vertebrae during a training camp. Then she suffered from her shins, then her hamstring and finally again her back. "This year I almost more treatment rooms seen from the inside than I have been active in athletics tracks ..." she sighed mid-year. 1 She did, however, not daunted by the setback. "Everyone can think what he wants, but I'm sure my boundaries are far from being achieved!" It sounded combative. 1 And so she was behind Mami Awuah Asante actually still second in the 100m during the Dutch championships in Groningen and they stood at the end of the year with 11.74 in the third national 100m rankings and also third in the 200m rankings with 23.85. Really impressive, considering all the injury troubles. A year later, Kramer compared to the previous year, however, progressed no sense. Two third places in the 100 and 200 meters at the national championships in Apeldoorn and again twice a third place in the national rankings with 11.73 and then 23.85 admittedly were paragons of regularity, that scenario is not Annemarie Kramer had himself in mind had. World Cup 2003 [ edit ] In 2001 she had her back problems so sick that she decided to quit. Kramer went on a trip and stayed long in Australia . However, it started slowly but surely to itch again and she wanted the job again, though her back problems still not disappeared. 2 Nevertheless, she managed to bring back a level themselves that they finally elected in 2003 take part in the world championships in Paris as a member of the 4 x 100 m relay team, which also consisted of Jacqueline Poelman , Pascal van Assendelft and Joan van den Akker . The team nominated himself for the Olympics by the 20 participating countries to run the twelfth time.Nevertheless, the final remained unreachable, all ran the Dutch foursome with 43.96 the fastest time of the season. Athens Olympic Games [ edit ] A year later represented the 4 x 100m relay team in the exact same formation Netherlands at the Olympic Games in Athens. Kramer would act as the final runner, but a substitution error between Joan van den Akkerand Jacqueline Poelman the baton never came into her hands and the team was eliminated in the series. "I thought, no, no, no !!! ... This is wrong, we must again I knew that. This just does not happen, then we just have to have a time until the catacombs I realized that. could not. I was in a daze that I did not notice it was finished, that this was it. ... If you only go one tenth less hard, it all goes into the soup. It is so aligned you should leave blind. " 3 Annemarie Kramer during a training camp in Lanzarote in 2005 At the World Championships in 2005 in Helsinki was disqualified them together again with her teammates. This time, because the switch outside the substitution zones occurred. End of career [ edit ] Beginning in May 2007 Annemarie Kramer announced that it had since put an end to her active athletics career. The reason they gave more to see no real purpose to which it could motivate themselves. Moreover, they had also encountered a lot of expense in 2006 of her old back injury. She would now focus on building her career. Which direction she has been found. After she completed her training at the Johan Cruyff University in 2008, she went to work at Next Squash, an organization dedicated to the promotion of squash in the broadest sense of the word. In 2011 the company was ao organizer of the World Squash for men and women in Rotterdam. 4 After four years, it was time for something different and she could work as a Professional Sports Coordinator at Topsport Haarlemmermeer. 5 "A great challenge . I have many years invested in my athletic career, to attain the highest, "says Kramer. "In the meantime, I have gained the necessary knowledge and thereby have a network in the world of sports. These things can I use fine in guiding talent." The pain in her back she feels now barely. "I have learned to live with it." Kramer Mother daughter Jolie (2010) and expected in January 2014 her second child. Annemarie Kramer was as an athlete member of athletics KAV Holland. Dutch championships [ edit ] ; Outdoor ; Indoor Personal records [ edit ] ; Outdoor ; Indoor Achievements [ edit ] 100 m [ edit ] * 1997: European Cup in Odense C - 11.68 s 200 m [ edit ] * 1997: 4th European Championship U23 * 1997: European Cup in Odense C - 23.72 s 4 x 100m relay [ edit ] * 2003: 5th in ½ fin. WK - 43.96 s * 2004: DNF OS (wrong order) * 2005: DSQ World Championships in Helsinki Category:Dutch athlete Category:Dutch Olympic participant Category:Sprinter (athletics)